halfbreedbattlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Titania
Titania is the Queen of Elves and the first Elf ever created by Aurora. She is the Queen of Avalon and a powerful and wise ruler, respected by everyone. Aurora is also one of the oldest creations of Titania, second only to Avalon, the Primordial Beastes and the Animals. Biography Early life Titiana was the first Elf that Aurora ever created in Avalon and she was assigned with the job to protect the realm from any threat so that it colud grow in peace. Titana spent almost five billions of years as the only one of her kind, learning everything she could about Nature and visiting sometimes the Earth to help Archangels to protect it. After five billions of years, Aurora decided that Titania was now ready to rule Avalon and she crowned her Queen, and she continued with her plan. High Elves and becoming Queen While Titania was training herself and she was learning as much as she could about Nature, Aurora created the High Elves, that were much weaker than Titania, but they were still very powerful and Aurora guided them until they became old enough to take care on their own. Titania met them but she was ordered by Aurora to remain focused on her studies and so Titania only met occasionally her younger siblings, but she grew very fond toward some of them and she kept contact with especially six of them, telling them how she was doing and what she was learning. After four billions of years, Titania returned to her people and she was crowned by Aurora herself Queen of the Elves. Children and common Elves Titania met again the six High Elves that she had once grown close to and she made them her Consorts and from each one of them she had a child, for a total of six children, each one of them showing great abilities and poential; the children were born in the following order: Helios, Raelag, Alaron, Morrigan, Varian and Arwen. The six Courts Training with the Primordial Beastes Cain's war Personality Titania is described as being very wise, gentle and yet strong willed when she needs to be: Titania showed to be a very forgiving and gentle person towasd those who came to her land for help, however if they try to break her trust and harm her people, she will show no mercy toward them. Titania acted very gently and she is very warm toward her children and she loves all them with all her heart, despite some of them has forgotten what it means to be a Royal Elf. Despite being very powerful and reaching almost the powers of Lucifer before his fall, Titania is not arrogant neither hungry for power, but she simply wishes to protect her people as long as she lives. Titania is also known for being extremely calm and always willing to listen the others, knowing she is not perfect and she makes mistakes. Titiana is also very patient and she has shown that she is willing to listen to the others and hear what they have to say, beliving that anyone has the same right to talk: when people yells at her, Titiana always answer with calm and she has shown not to be afraid to talk to people who are not in a good mood, trying to calm them down. Titania also belives that because someone makes a mistake, does not mean that everyone must be punished for it, as Michael and the Angels do for half breeds. While she is not easily angered and she is very patient, when Titania is angry she can become very scary: at first she simply show a cold fury and people can feel a power that it somehow awaeking inside her, but she can still act very calm, even if her voice seems cold and people can sense it. When she is only angry, Titania simply tends to remind people their mistake, to calm them. However thinks can get really bad if Titania is pushed over the edge, in which case she awakes the Rage of Nature and she becomes extremely dangerous, because her powers will unleash Titania's most destructive powers, making those around her terrified of what she becomes: Nature most powerful and destructive weapon. Physical appearence Normal appearence Rage of Nature When Titania enters into the Rage of Nature, she becomes the incarnation of what nature can become when she reveals her darkest aspects. something beautiful, yet terrible to watch. Titamia's beauty is greately enchanted and she becomes almost impossible to watch for anyone who is weaker than a Primordial Species: her irises become as black as the darkest night and she also gain a beauty that no being can equal. While she is on this mode, a green light spread from Titania like if she was a new star and she also starts to procuce a terrible storm around herself, becoming very scary to even watch; all around her the light seem to disappear, like if she has become the only light in the all universe. Powers and abilities Titania is described as being the most powerful Elf to be ever existed and due to her profound connection with Nature and Order, Titania's powers almost reaches those of Lucifer before he became the Archangel of Light and Darkness, ''showing that sje holds a great power that yet even the oldest beings do not completely understand. Basic Powers While she is at her basic level, Titiana is at the same level of Michael as the Ruler of Heaven, since she is the Queen of Avalon and as such she holds enough power to challenge beings such as Archangels, however Samael can defeat her, especially if he is aided by the four Horsemen of the Reapers. * '''Higher low tier omnipotence:' Rage of Nature Powers When she reveals her Rage power, Titiana become one of the most powerful beings of the Universe and she is almost equal to Lucifer before his new status as the Archangel of Light and Darkness, ''which means that Titiana has inside herself the power to challenge even four Archangels, reason why Michael and the others greately respect her, because they know how much powerful she can become. * '''Mid tier omnipotence:' ** Cosmic awareness: ** Reality warping: Weaknesses Category:Half Breed Battles Category:Avalon Category:Elves